


Дерек, паршивые комплименты и классная задница в штанах со звездочками

by jsMirage



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Humor, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: — Классные штаны, — отмечает Дерек, приглядываясь к штанам в звездочку, — задница тоже классная, — улыбается он, смывая кофейную гущу и убирая кружку на место. Паренёк давится водой и проливает ее на себя. Дерек зубоскалит и уматывает в кабинет Питера за чеком на выдачу наличных.





	Дерек, паршивые комплименты и классная задница в штанах со звездочками

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с Kymin-Zira https://ficbook.net/authors/1826514

Любой офисный работник знает, что ходить на работу стоит только ради денег, удобного кресла и очешуительной кофе-машины, купленной каким-нибудь кофеманом и попавшей в распоряжение минимум этажа, а максимум — ещё двух соседних. Дерек приходит в офис только ради кофе. Здание и бизнес с потрохами принадлежат ему, но руководить — не призвание младшего Хейла. Он может продать телевизор слепому и глухому, заставить бедняка купить пентхаус на последние деньги и в кредит, но управлять толпой людей ему не под силу, поэтому бизнес держится на Лоре и Питере, а Дерек так — заходит попить кофе и продать что-нибудь особо зубодробительное.

Чем он сейчас и занимается, к слову. Хейл усаживает свою обтянутую джинсой задницу на подоконник, подставляя неприкрытые рубашкой плечи солнцу. Да, он пришел на работу в джинсах и боксёрке, и что вы ему сделаете? Ничего. Поэтому Дерек отхлёбывает кофе и продолжает греться, когда на кухню ураганом влетает долговязое, длинноногое и длиннорукое нечто, хватает графин с водой и пьёт прямо из него. 

— Классные штаны, — отмечает Дерек, приглядываясь к штанам в звездочку, — задница тоже классная, — улыбается он, смывая кофейную гущу и убирая кружку на место. Паренёк давится водой и проливает ее на себя. Дерек зубоскалит и уматывает в кабинет Питера за чеком на выдачу наличных. 

— Мой дорогой и любимый племянник, — тот плотоядно улыбается, — залог нашего успеха и гордость семьи, великий мастер продаж и втюхиваний! 

Дерек злобно улыбается и подходит вплотную, протягивая руку за чеком: у него нет времени пререкаться с дядюшкой. Дорогой родственник может потерпеть до традиционного воскресного ужина, на котором никому нельзя ссориться, чтобы не огорчать бабулю Хейл. 

Питер понятливо протягивает розовую бумажку с печатью, Дерек чисто механически проверяет сумму и чуть не давится. Он сурово поднимает брови и сверлит Питера взглядом. 

— Вторая часть и премия после того, как обучишь стажёра, — старший Хейл откидывается на спинку кресла, — парень хорош, чертяка. Подучишь его маленько и будешь брать выходные ещё чаще, чем обычно. 

Дерек открывает рот, чтобы послать Питера куда подальше, но потом вспоминает, что Лора имеет полное право ему приказать это сделать на правах альфы и кивает: лучше работать за деньги, а не за идею. 

— И где он? — Питер выкатывается на кресле за границы стола, нагибается и тыкает ручкой вперед. Дерек полуприседает, опираясь руками на колени, и смотрит в указанную точку. Прямо под прицелом ручки облитое нечто вытирает полотенцем живот, пока секретарь Питера, МакКолл, встряхивает его футболку. 

Дерек ошеломленно поворачивает лицо к нагло и самодовольно улыбающемуся Питеру. 

— Я же говорю, хорош чертяка, — Питер двумя пальцами разворачивает голову Дерека в нужном направлении.   
Пиздец. 

— Беги, племянничек, отрабатывай свой хлеб. — Питер вместе со своим стулом заезжает обратно за стол. 

Хотя Дерек желает ему катиться прямо в ад, в самое пекло, желательно к сатане на сковородку. Правда, мысленно, потому что Питер был тем, кто выписывал ему чеки. 

— Хорошо, научу всему, что знаю, — обещает Дерек, похотливо скалясь. 

— Удачи, а теперь проваливай отсюда. Мне, в отличие от тебя, надо работать. 

Дерек выходит в коридор и внимательно изучает своего подопечного. Сегодня у него были отличные планы: заказать пиццу и завалиться смотреть новый сезон какого-нибудь шоу по нетфликс. Но эта задница стоит того, чтобы задержаться. А еще она была гарантом получения второй части чека. 

— Вот он! Тот самый извращенец, о котором я тебе говорил! — закипает стажер, едва видит приблизившегося к ним Дерека. 

— М…мистер Хейл, — лепечет Скотт. 

— Как тебя зовут? — лениво спрашивает Дерек, придирчиво и внимательно рассматривая парня в штанах со звездочками. Особенно пристальные взгляды достаются его груди. 

— Не твое дело! — огрызается стажер, выхватывая из рук МакКолла майку и напяливая ее на себя. Мокрая ткань прилипает к телу, позволяя разглядеть темный ореол соска. 

— Его зовут Стайлз. Стилински, — подсказывает МакКолл. 

— Поздравляю, Стайлз, я твой босс. А теперь тащи свой симпатичный зад в мой офис, где я преподам тебе пару уроков. 

— Вы сумасшедший?! — снова закипает Стайлз. — Вы вообще слышали про харасмент? Я могу вас засудить за подобные намеки. 

— Буду тебе признателен! После подобных наездов Питер больше не заставит меня ебаться со стажерами. 

Стайлз весь покраснел от гнева, смешанного со смущением. 

— Я и не буду с вами… делать то, о чем вы тут говорите. 

— Зато я буду. Так что постарайся побыстрее научиться продавать. И тащи уже свой зад за мной. 

***   
Дерек всегда знал, что учитель из него хуевый, но когда ему достается не менее хуевый ученик, способный отбить желание купить даже пылесос у человека, явившегося, собственно, за ним с нужной суммой в магазин электротехники, он понимает, что это самый большой пиздец в его жизни. Потому дела у них не идут от слова совсем. Большую часть рабочего дня Дерек со Стайлзом спорят до усрачки, причем им наплевать на какую тему. Начиналось все с того, как херово они справляются с работой, а заканчивалось отсутствием кофе и неподобающим поведением Хейла. 

Стайлз хоть и обещает натравить на своего наставника всех, кого только можно, за его неуместные и, что главное, неумелые подкаты, но до сих пор не обратился ни к Питеру, ни к какому-нибудь профсоюзу. Все заканчивалось тем, что Дерек в очередной раз говорил что-то про задницу Стайлза, и они ввязывались в очередной бесполезный спор.   
Впрочем, из-за своего стажера Дерек начал куда чаще появляться на работе. Точнее, каждый день. Иногда даже в выходные. 

Главной задачей было — научить Стайлза не перебивать и не вмешиваться, а мотать на ус и обогащать свой жизненный опыт, но вместо этого приходилось терпеть неудобные замечания и комментарии прямо перед клиентами. 

— Так, сладкая жопка, слушай внимательно, — Дерек открывает о край дорогущего стола бутылку пива, с наслаждением представляя истерику, которую закатил бы Питер, увидев это своими глазами. Хейл делает большой смачный глоток и только потом продолжает: — Объясни мне, какого черта мой распрекрасный дядюшка взял тебя на работу? Питер псих, но не тупица. 

Стайлз, сопя и кривя лицо, отпивает молочный коктейль, жует соломинку и снова отпивает коктейль. 

— За умение сосать? — Дерек приподнимает брови в удивлении. 

— За умение думать. А вообще, я неплохо продаю вещи, если на меня не давить. 

— Не давить, — сосредоточенно повторяет Дерек. — Хорошо, тогда завтра тебе нужно продать больше, чем я, усёк? И меня не ебёт, чем именно при этом ты будешь работать. 

Вечер наконец-таки проходит в тишине. 

***   
Самое дурацкое в жизни Дерека Хейла всегда является ещё и самым счастливым. Смотрите сами: нелепое желание матери отдать бизнес именно сыну привело к появлению у Дерека работы мечты; бестолковый стажер, навязанный дядей, превратился в идеального коллегу и помощника, постоянную работу в паре с которым Хейл в прямом смысле выгрыз у Лоры, а смешной и забавный Стайлз, появившейся в его жизни только, чтобы сделать её сложнее, необъяснимым образом оказывается любовью всей жизни Дерека Хейла. 

Дерек смотрит на Стайлза, забалтывающего до бессознательного состояния очередного клиента, и сам не замечает, как губы растягиваются в нежной улыбке. 

— Я его сделал! Ты был прав, Хмуроволк, это мой типчик, — Стайлз плюхается в кресло и потирает руки, готовясь заполнять документы. 

— Я всегда прав, — Дерек подмигивает Стилински, — кстати, ты не думал о пирсинге сосков? Они у тебя просто атас! 

Стайлз заливисто смеётся и мотает головой из стороны в сторону. 

— Чувак, пробью их сразу же, как ты проколешь свой член. 

— А ты часто о нём думаешь? — Дерек играет бровями, изображая похабного мексиканского мачо, а Стайлз вдруг краснеет так, что румянец ползёт под воротник рубашки и распространяет вокруг себя запах смущения, возбуждения и сомнений. 

Дереку хочется завыть или реально пробить свой пенис и вдеть колечко или шайбу, а потом настойчиво предлагать Стайлзу посмотреть, потрогать или — в идеале — полизать. 

В общем, Дерек реально не знает, как это произошло, но вот он выходит из салона с украшением в самом интимном и дорогом месте. Лора его прикончит, если сама не сдохнет от смеха. 

— Стилински, чем ты занят сегодня вечером? — Дерек лихо заруливает на залитую солнечным светом кухню и забирает у Стайлза кружку свежего ароматного кофе. Стайлз досадливо хмыкает и топает за новой кружкой. 

— Что ты придумал, умник? 

— У меня есть друг, который даже принарядился ради встречи с тобой. Я просто обязан вас познакомить. 

Стайлз резко опускает кружку на стол. Звук ощущается как призыв к тишине. Дерек поднимает на Стайлза глаза и даже немного удивляется: Стайлз смущён, разъярен и решителен как никогда. 

— Значит так, Хейл. Сегодня в семь я жду тебя в кафе на Мэдиссон. Это твой единственный шанс, засранец. Поэтому я очень надеюсь, что твой друг достаточно впечатляющ и красив, чтобы я захотел с ним близко пообщаться, — Стайлз разворачивается и почти выходит, но в последний момент оборачивается и наставляет указательный палец на Дерека. — И чтобы без твоих тупых шуточек и псевдоподкатов! Услышу хоть слово о моих сосках, заднице, члене или намеки на секс, и ты меня больше не увидишь, усек? 

Дерек послушно кивает и залипает на шикарную задницу, с сожалением выливает кофе в умывальник и идет работать, хоть мысли и далеки от продаж. 

***   
Стайлз приходит с небольшим опозданием, но Дерек не возражает. Он успевает заказать себе кофе и закатать рукава ненавистной рубашки, когда Стайлз озаряет это место своим присутствием, и они с Дереком принимаются внимательно изучать друг друга. 

— Впервые вижу тебя в приличной рубашке и, мать честная, Хейл, это что: жилет с карманными часами? — Стайлз издевательски ухмыляется и пытается скрыть выступивший румянец. Все же ему приятно, что такой безалаберный тип, как Дерек, даже приоделся для него. 

— А ты, как я погляжу, выглядишь, как и всегда, нелепо. Разве что вместо идиотских штанов, ты напялил джинсы, которые подрали собаки и неудачно отбелили. 

Стайлз нахмурился и недовольно засопел, засовывая свой курносый нос в меню. 

— Ну и паскуда ты, Хейл, — делится он своими впечатлениями. — Или у тебя в арсенале помимо похабщины, только оскорбления? 

Дерек безразлично пожимает плечами, хотя внутри его черепной коробки раздается крик Джорджа из джунглей: он скорее сожрет свой нелепый галстук с треклятыми божьими коровками, чем пустит по пизде наклевывающиеся отношения со Стайлзом. 

— Твоя кожа… — прищурившись и подавшись вперед, говорит Дерек. Стилински нервно проводит ладонями по щекам. 

— Что? — уточняет он. — Сыпь? Я сегодня попробовал новое средство после бритья... Бля… 

— Не, не, не! — успокаивает его Дерек. — Никакой сыпи! Просто твоя кожа… она такая… нежная, как жопа новорожденного младенца. Не в тот момент, когда он весь в крови и той хуйне, в которой он бултыхается в пузе матери. Нет, я имею в виду — нежная. Во. 

Дерек откинулся на спинку стула с выражением лица победителя. Потому что вот оно — он умеет делать комплименты, сучки! И это вам не какая-то хуйня про еблю, это романтика, мать ее! 

Стайлз же смотрит на него с выражением не то шока, не то удивления, не то попытки осознать, что ему только что сказали. 

— Спасибо? — уточняет он, чтобы понять, не ошибся ли в своих догадках и действительно ли услышал комплимент. 

— На здоровье, детка! Как видишь, я умею быть романтичным и нежным. Мой друг, с которым я хочу тебя познакомить, тоже умеет быть нежным. Если ты его попросишь. 

— Опять начинаешь, Хейл! — Стайлз смотрит строго, с укором. 

— А еще у тебя неебически опизднительные глаза, — выдает Дерек. — Когда я дрочу на тебя, то помимо твоей охуенной задницы, думаю еще и о них. 

На этой эпичной ноте к их столику подбегает один из юрких официантов, готовый принять заказ. Стайлз ошалело таращась в меню, просит картофель колечками и кофе. Когда их вновь оставляют одних, Дерек решает закрепить успех: 

— А еще у тебя красивые пальцы. Такие длинные, изящные. Не бабьи, но по-мужски красивые. Иногда я представляю, как оближу каждый из них, нежно посасывая, а потом буду смотреть, как ты себя ими растягиваешь для меня. И моего друга, который, кстати, интересуется, когда именно состоится ваша встреча. 

Стайлз уныло смотрит на официанта, который должен принести его заказ. 

— Дай мне хотя бы кофе выпить! — решает он. 

— Идет, чашечка кофе, а дальше ты, я, мой лофт и крышесносные потрахушки. 

Стайлз ёрзает на месте и кивает, надеясь, что если Дерек на полном серьезе «приодел своего друга», то он хотя бы забудет об их споре и обещании Стилински дополнить свои соски колечками. 

***   
— Блядский подрядчик! Блядский Питер! Блядская беременная Лора! — Дерек вламывается в офис и со всех своих волчьих сил мацает Стайлза за задницу. 

— Блядские обязанности директора, свалившиеся на моего мишку из-за будущего племянничка, совсем его доконали? — Стайлз выгибается навстречу рукам Хейла и прижимается спиной к его груди. — Ты дверь закрыл? 

Дерек утвердительно мычит в изгиб шеи Стилински, руками залезает под его майку и останавливается на груди. 

— Ты что, реально сделал это? — Дерек разворачивает Стайлза к себе лицом и нагло задирает майку почти к подбородку. В сосках красуются шайбочки в виде ангельских крыльев. 

— С годовщиной брака, что ли, милый? — Стайлз неловко краснеет и давится всхлипом, когда Дерек прикусывает сосок. — Пушистая ты скотина! Я ж только-только сделал! 

Дерек с хохотом отстраняется и выбегает из кабинета: исполнять обязанности Лоры становится как-то веселее.


End file.
